<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Live by WinterDrake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562284">Live</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterDrake/pseuds/WinterDrake'>WinterDrake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death-And Lots Of It, Daemons, Death, Despair, Gen, Guilt, Ifrit (Final Fantasy XV) - Freeform, Implied Suicide Attempt, Loneliness, Noctis lives but..., Not A Fix-It, Regret, Rejecting the Prophecy, Sacrifice, Shiva (Final Fantasy XV) - Freeform, Starscourge, Suicidal Thoughts, The Crystal (Final Fantasy XV) - Freeform, The astrals - Freeform, Tragedy, tragic ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterDrake/pseuds/WinterDrake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noctis chooses to live when faced with his impending death at the hands of the Prophecy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis Lucis Caelum &amp; Ignis Scientia &amp; Prompto Argentum &amp; Gladiolus Amicitia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the end of it all, after Ardyn had been defeated, Noctis lost his resolve to complete his sacred duty. He couldn't bring himself to take the final step that would save all of Eos from the darkness that plagued it.</p><p>The Chosen did not <em>want </em>to die. What he wanted to do was <em>live</em>. Even in this broken world, he wanted to exist. He wished to stay with his friends for however long they had remaining. He was terrified of what would come next if he went through with his sacrifice.</p><p>Backing away from the Throne and Crystal, dropping the Ring of the Lucii to the floor, the King of Lucis turned around and fled.</p><p>Noctis was no hero, he realized the moment he turned his back on the Crystal. He was nothing but a coward. His father died for him, believing his son would rise up to one day become the King their people needed. And not only their own people, but for everyone across Eos. He was to have been their savior.</p><p>Luna, who had spent her entire life in the service to the people and the Gods also believed Noctis would be able to fulfill the duty he was tasked with. Even though the Oracle had known her own duty would lead to her death, even despite not wanting to die, she had continued forward with resolve. She had been willing to sacrifice herself for the well-being of others, even if the majority were merely strangers to her.</p><p>Luna too, must have had hopes and dreams and people she wished to stay with but she'd still been willing to leave her own desires and life behind.</p><p>So many in Noctis's life fought for him and the future only he had the ability to bring. They gladly offered up their own lives for him. All three of his closest friends would give their lives for him no doubt. The King believed had any of his three companions been in this situation, any one of them would have gone through with it despite the cost... But even if they could do that, Noctis found he could not do the same. He was <em>afraid.</em></p><p>Noctis was no King of his people like his father was. Perhaps his father was looking down on his cowardly son in disappointment, as were the Old Kings and Gods alike. Maybe Luna and Ravus too. Had the elder Fleuret sibling realized he was right all along? That Noctis truly was unworthy?</p><p>On the King's way out of the Citadel, he glimpsed his friends. They stood victorious over the Red Giants that emerged from the ground after Ardyn's demise. Noctis found himself relieved as he had worried for their safety. He took several steps towards them but then hesitated when his mind caught up to his actions.</p><p>… <em>What would they think of him? His cowardice?</em> The man wondered to himself. Gladio, Prompto and Ignis fought with him and for him so that Noctis may fulfill his Calling. It was true that they did not wish Noctis to perish but he was the only person that could save everyone from the endless night. No other could fulfill this task. If he backed out, how would they even be able to stand the sight of him?</p><p>Instead of moving forward, Noctis took a step back. And then another.</p><p>Every step back, another thought crossed the Chosen's mind in what he was doing. Noctis would be dooming humanity to darkness. He'd glimpsed their struggles, their pain and their misery from the embrace of the Crystal. There had been <em>so many </em>deaths. So much despair. He'd seen how much they suffered at the hands of the Starscourge and Daemons. He knew they desperately hoped for a better future, one he alone had the ability to bring about.</p><p>If Noctis denied his Calling, what remained of the humans would be preyed upon by the Daemons until the day they all perished. Every death at the hands of the darkness would hang over Noctis's head from now on as only he could save them. One life was not much when weighed against all others, both human and not. The entirety of Eos was at stake. It was not fair he'd been Chosen for this but that's how it was. Reality wasn't something that cared for such human concepts of fairness.</p><p>However, Noctis just… Didn't want to die. Even if it would leave the world in a better state, even if one life was not much of a sacrifice in the grand scheme of things; he still wished to live. Even if he had just a handful of years remaining, he wanted to <em>live </em>those remaining years, however painful they might be<em>.</em></p><p>Noctis wished with all his heart that someone else had been Chosen. Why was it up to Noctis to sacrifice himself for humanity? He didn't want this! He never wanted to be royalty in the first place! He felt anger rise within him, at the unfairness of the situation. He found himself furious at his father, Luna, the Gods, even his friends.</p><p>Why couldn't this duty fall to someone else? Why couldn't the Astrals have chosen anyone else? Why didn't his friends try to talk him out of it at least? Noctis had been hoping since learning the truth from Bahamut that something might save him, allow him to drive back the Darkness without offering up his life in exchange. But it seemed that was not to be. There was only one option and Noctis was now too afraid to take it.</p><p>The Chosen did realize in his refusal that every death that had occurred thus far would be in vain. His father, Luna, Clarus, Ravus. All of the people he knew and the many he did not. Their deaths meant nothing if Noctis did not fulfill his Calling, did not offer his own life as the many before did for him.</p><p>Regis had not wanted to die. Clarus had not wanted to die. Luna had not wanted to die. But for the lives of others, they would sacrifice themselves.</p><p>Noctis was not like them.</p><p>Realizing he did not have the courage to face his friends, the three who had sacrificed their well-being for him, had waited for him, had <em>believed</em> in him, the Chosen warped away from the Citadel.</p>
<hr/><p>Noctis spent months wandering Insomnia, avoiding both his friends and the Gods. He found he did not hunger or thirst. It may have been a side effect from absorbing the power of Providence that this was so. The man could even sense when an Astral was nearby or attempting to near. Using his overwhelming power, the man could even keep the Astrals at bay.</p><p>The unwilling Chosen had been able to avoid every confrontation thus far. The only creatures he faced were Daemons and he could easily defeat them with the power he now carried within his body. He made sure to destroy every one he came across yet their numbers never seemed to lessen. The Daemons even seemed far more vicious as of late.</p><p>There was one confrontation the King was dreading as much as he desired it. Every time he made the decision to finally see his friends, he changed his mind at the last moment. It grew more difficult to think of facing his companions the more time he spent avoiding them. Noctis knew this had to end though. He would have to face the consequences of his decisions.</p><p>And the Chosen wished so badly to see his three closest friends despite his own fears of rejection. He was tired of the months he'd spent hiding in the ruins of his former hope. Noctis was tired of feeling like he was worthless, of crying all the time. He was tired of feeling alone. The man just wanted his friends. He hoped with all his heart that they still loved him.</p><p>Gladio, Ignis and Prompto had not come to Insomnia in quite some time. They usually came what felt like twice a week to search for Noctis, possibly returning to Lestallum when they could not find him. Their King could see them but he never allowed his friends to catch a glimpse of him. Noctis, in turn, had not left the ruins of his home. Perhaps they now believed their King must have gone somewhere elsewhere? Noctis was unsure for what reason his friends had given up but he now knew it was up to him if he truly wanted to see them once more.</p><p>Noctis found that he missed his friends more and more as the days passed, especially since it was by his own hand he did not see them. He could easily go to them if he wished but his own fears prevented him from taking the first step in a reconciliation.</p><p>And so Noctis continued his life in Insomnia, wishing he had the strength and courage to face the people he loved most in the world. Here he was, supposedly the strongest being on Eos yet he still could not manage such a simple thing despite all his power.</p>
<hr/><p>The Chosen was startled one day, as he rested inside one of the many ruined buildings of Insomnia, when he felt an incredible pain surge through him. It had been abrupt, coming out of nowhere. Noctis screamed out in agony as the pain immediately encompassed his entire being.</p><p>For Noctis, it felt as if his insides were being pulled out of him. The magic he gained in Reflection was being ripped out of him. The King could feel the ten years of accumulated power leaving his body.</p><p>The pain lasted for what felt like ages. Noctis thrashed and writhed until he fell off of the bed he'd been dozing on. He screamed all alone in his hideout until his voice gave out.</p><p>Finally, mercifully, he passed out.</p><p>The King awoke an unknown amount of time later. The first thing he felt was the pain, his body ached worse than any other time he could remember. He groaned as he opened his eyes, immediately shutting them when the light was too much.</p><p>Noctis froze when he realized what he just saw. Slowly, reverently, the man opened his eyes again. His sight was blurry and caused a pain to shoot through his head. But the man did not care for something amazing had occurred.</p><p>… There was light. Outside the broken window, the <em>sun </em>was shining.</p><p>Noctis could only stare in wonder. He could not comprehend it at first.</p><p>How was this <em>possible</em>? The man thought to himself. Did that mean he did not have to die? Was defeating Ardyn so many months ago enough? Had the Gods or humanity found an alternative?</p><p>Joy bubbled up within Noctis and he laughed aloud. His voice was still hoarse and it hurt to make a sound but the man didn't mind. <em>He could see his friends.</em></p><p>They might be angry but they would see that Noctis never needed to die for this. There <em>had</em> been another option. One where he didn't need to die. The Gods must have lied, or at least omitted some details. The sun was out and Noctis was <em>not </em>dead.</p><p>The King hoped his friends would forgive him for avoiding them as he scrambled to his feet. It hurt to move so quickly but he forced himself to hurry despite the pain. Gladio, Ignis and Prompto were waiting somewhere.</p><p>The King would find some way to make it up to them somehow. He dashed outside his place of refuge and into the warm sunshine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was something I mentioned I was working on in the notes of another story but I finally got the first chapter done. This probably won't have a very happy ending, I'm just going to get that out there now. Somnus had a bad time in one, Ardyn had his turn in my previous story, now it's Noctis's turn again! &gt;:D</p><p>I don’t think Noctis would do this in the game canon but I thought it would be fun to write about. </p><p>Thanks for reading! I'm not mentioning any time frame for an update as I will likely not meet it. ^.^'</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was eerily quiet as Noctis traveled through the brightly lit ruins of Insomnia. His footsteps were the only source of sound, the rest of the world silent.</p><p>It was unsettling.</p><p>In the light, the city of Insomnia looked worse than in the darkness. The sun illuminated the destruction. Almost no building had been left untouched. But even if this was the case, there was hope now. The people could return now that the Daemons were gone. And they were. Noctis made sure to check. He spent hours running to and from the many dark corners of the city and found no trace of the afflicted. The only place he avoided was the Citadel itself. The King could not bring himself to step foot at the location where he'd chosen to abandoned everything he fought for. But then man could no longer feel any trace of Daemons or corruption and knew they must be gone.</p><p>Noctis was free of his duty, the burden placed on him and one he'd rejected. And the people of Eos were free of the Daemons and the Darkness. They could rebuild their homes to be as they once were. Perhaps their cities might turn out even better the second time around.</p><p>The world would heal now. Life would return. Things would get better. And no Kings would rule this Insomnia, or even Lucis, anymore.</p><p>Noctis was never meant to be King. He knew this. He'd known it for a long time. And now, everyone knew this now thanks to his cowardice. A King was meant to protect his people, to offer up their own life if needed. They were not to shy from their duty when the world and its people were at stake. Noctis had failed his role as Chosen and King. He was not fit to rule.</p><p>… But the man found himself okay with that, as much as it made him feel inadequate.</p><p>As the unwilling Chosen traveled, he found he no longer had the full power of the Crystal. He could feel it still but it seemed... Dimmer. Like only the dregs of its power remained. He could still use his magic so he hoped that was a good sign. That possibly, the Astrals might not be too angry with him. He'd neither heard nor felt them as of yet.</p><p>None of the Hexathon had appeared to Noctis and the man dreaded such a confrontation were it to occur. The Hexathon had placed their hopes in him, a mere human. No doubt they were upset. But the man found himself not caring as much as he should have. It looked like there had been another option the Gods had been unwilling to follow. It took Noctis's refusal for them to act upon it so that he would not have to sacrifice himself.</p><p>Perhaps the Six wished to have nothing to do with him anymore. Maybe they wished to never see him again. Noctis was fine with that. He didn't want to face their disappointment or ire.</p><p>Putting the Astrals out of his mind, Noctis focused his thoughts on what he wanted most. His friends. The King ventured out into the world, on his way to Lestallum.</p><hr/><p>In the two days it took to reach his destination, Noctis's unease grew.</p><p>Everything was far too quiet. Yes, the ten years of darkness had devastated the world but should the world still be feeling so… Empty? All the man felt was a profound sense of loneliness as he continued his travels. He saw not even a hint of life, not even insects.</p><p>When night fell, the darkness brought forth no Daemons. Noctis slept out in the open, no Haven needed. He was happy the camping supplies were still in the Armiger. It wasn't comfortable but at least he didn't have to sleep on the bare ground. The man also found that he still did not need to eat or drink. He felt no hunger or thirst even after more than a day after the light returned.</p><p>The next evening, the King sheltered in a cave as it began to rain. As he waited, he explored his surroundings. When he glimpsed moss on the wall, Noctis felt a hint of excitement. Finally, some signs of life. It was when the man neared the wall that he realized something was not quite right. The moss looked as if it was dying or was already dead. There were no hints of green, all of what he could see was brown and withered. The man poked at it, finding it dry. His touch caused pieces to break off and fall to the ground below.</p><p>Confused, Noctis ventured deeper into the cave and found that every bit of moss or fungi inside his rocky shelter looked the same. The man felt a pit of dread in his stomach as he returned to the cave's entrance to await the storm's end.</p><p>As soon as the rain stopped, Noctis fled his shelter and continued to make his way to Lestallum. Hours passed and then the exhausted man finally glimpsed the city in the distance.</p><p>The sight invigorated Noctis and he began to hurry. His friends were likely waiting within. He hoped at least. They could be somewhere else, maybe even on their way to see him.</p><p>A part of the King still did not want to meet them, fearing their rejection. But this time Noctis would not let that deter him. Whatever happened, he would face the consequences of his decisions.</p><p>When Noctis finally made it to Lestallum, he froze in shock at the state it was in. It looked like a war had been fought. The walls were destroyed in places, lights were shattered and rubble was scattered about. There was not a soul in sight.</p><p>"Hello?" Noctis called out as he ventured closer to the walls. When there was no response, he tried again. But there was only silence.</p><p>The dread returning as the man found himself afraid for what he might find within, Noctis entered Lestallum.</p><hr/><p>A few steps in, the King had stumbled onto the first body. It was a woman clad in a Glaive uniform. She was lying face down, dried and congealed blood pooled around her in the street. The skin visible to Noctis was extremely pale.</p><p>"What the…" Noctis murmured, unable to finish. He forced himself to kneel down and touch her skin. She was cold of course, probably having been dead for a while. The man got up and stepped back, feeling ill.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Noctis found himself whispering in apology. If he hadn't refused his duty, she likely would have made it. Guilt and regret began to suffuse his being and the man quickly shook himself from his thoughts.</p><p>What's done is done. Noctis could not take back his decision nor did not want to take it back even now. He could only move forward.</p><p>"Hey!" The King called out again, stepping away from the body to glance around. Had no one attempted to bury this woman after her death? "Is there anyone here?"</p><p>Again, there was no answer from anywhere around him.</p><p>Noctis cautiously ventured further inside the stronghold.</p><hr/><p>Noctis was horrified to find nothing but <em>death</em>. The body of the female Glaive was not the only one he stumbled upon. No, there was more. <em>Far more.</em></p><p>The smell of decay permeated one of the final strongholds of humanity. The corpses of humans and animals littered the place. Men, women, children, dogs, cats… Nothing had been spared. Noctis had to resist the urge to cry or vomit with every small child he came across. Bodies were everywhere, some savaged by Daemons, others looking as if they had just fallen asleep as their forms held no injuries that Noctis could see.</p><p>Not even the plants in the greenhouses were spared from whatever had caused this. The vegetation the people so painstakingly nurtured to feed themselves was withered in every building.</p><p>It seemed as if there was nothing and no one left alive in the entirety of Lestallum.</p><p>Noctis frantically searched building after building, finding no signs of life. He grew more desperate with every body he found. <em>There had to be someone left alive, </em>the man thought to himself. He began to pray that his friend's weren't here, afraid of what it would mean.</p><p>But his prayers went unanswered.</p><p>It was passing by a splintered door, half torn apart from its hinges and looking as if it had been clawed at by some massive creature, that the man caught sight of something that caused him to freeze. He might have missed it had the door been intact, but there was a familiar blonde head of hair visible through the gap.</p><p>Noctis swallowed, afraid to continue. He already knew he would not like what he found. Even so, and with mounting horror, the man slowly made his way towards the building. He desperately prayed he would find his friends safe and alive with every step he took. Keeping his eyes on the head of hair, he prayed for it to move. Show some sign of life before he made it there. But there was nothing. The King took a deep breath before he pulled the broken door open to see what lay within the building.</p><p>… Gladio, Ignis and Prompto had not been spared.</p><p>The three lay together, side by side, and here was where they'd met their end. Their eyes were closed and the friends held each other's hands as if they knew their demise was coming. All three had bandages on various parts of their bodies. Scars covered other exposed parts of their skin. They looked worn and beaten down. They were obviously dead, just like every other person in the city.</p><p>Noctis just stood there, unbelieving of what he was seeing. He refused to accept it. This could <em>not </em>happen, not after all this. But deep inside, the man knew this was real.</p><p>The King began to hyperventilate, the sight of his friends like this finally causing him to break like nothing else here had. He let out a cry of anguish dropped to his knees. These were the three men he'd defied his fate for. The very people he'd wished to live for.</p><p>Add they were <em>dead.</em></p><p>"Why?" Noctis whispered to himself as he stared at the bodies of his friends. And then louder, he cried out to the very heavens. "<em>Why?</em>"</p><p>What on Eos had happened to this place? Had this been Noctis's punishment for forsaking his duty? Had the Astrals done this? They must have, for what else could cause this? The man felt a wave of anger, overtaking his sorrow for a few brief moments.</p><p>"Show yourselves!" The Chosen demanded of the Gods. "Show yourselves you <em>bastards</em>!"</p><p>… But none of the Six made an appearance. Noctis was left alone with the bodies of his friends.</p><hr/><p>Noctis grieved for his fallen companions, his tears feeling endless as they fell from his eyes. He rushed out of the building and retched even though he'd eaten or drank nothing since he'd been released from the Crystal. The man lay there, gasping for breath until the urge retreated.</p><p>Afterwards, the King felt too weak to even stand and so he crawled to sit outside the building his friend's sheltered in. He stayed outside, tears running down his face as he gazed at nothing in particular.</p><p>Noctis… Didn't know what to do. He wanted to live, live with <em>them</em>. But his friends were gone. And Noctis was left in a world without them. He hadn't wanted this. He hadn't wanted <em>any of this.</em></p><p>It took a long time for the man to calm down enough and bring himself to move from his spot. But only because he wanted to do one last thing for his friends. They deserved a burial at least. He could not leave them like this.</p><p>Noctis once again began to look through the buildings until he found a shovel. Then he began to dig in a spot he found suitable. He felt numb as he dug for hours.</p><p>Once done, the King returned to his friends. One by one, he moved them towards their final resting place. Noctis found himself talking to them, apologizing that he hadn't gone to see them sooner, for not being what they wanted, for failing his duty, for <em>everything.</em></p><p>After that was done, Noctis found three pieces of rubble. He left a piece at the head of each of his friend's graves and painstakingly carved out their names. He wanted their names to be remembered. They had lived, once upon a time. And they had been the greatest of friends.</p><hr/><p>In his despair, Noctis began to search even harder for someone left alive. He could not stand the <em>emptiness </em>and <em>silence. </em>He ran through Lestallum and called out for anyone until his voice grew hoarse. When at last he realized with full certainty that there was no one alive, did he move on. He needed to find someone, <em>anyone. </em>He just needed to <em>see</em> someone else.</p><p>In his wanderings across Lucis, Noctis found nothing but death just like he had in Lestallum. It was then the man also came to the horrifying realization that nothing was growing either. Noctis glimpsed not a shred of life. No grass, no moss, no bugs, nothing that was not already dead. Not a shred of life. Even after weeks, and then months, of the sun returning, nothing in the landscape had changed.</p><p>The Starscourge was gone, yes... But in return life had left Eos.</p><p>The only creature left alive was Noctis. And the man refused to accept that. It could not be so.</p><p><em>Such a fate was too cruel for anyone... </em><em>even a cowardly failure like himself,</em> the man thought to himself. He was barely able to keep himself together at this point.</p><p>Knowing there was nothing else he could do, the King made his way back to Insomnia and towards the Citadel. There he found the Ring gone from where he dropped it and the Crystal dim, almost completely black. It gave off no aura, seemingly dead like the rest of Eos. Around it and the Throne were objects strewn about. A large piece of the meteor sticking out of a rock. A shimmering, scaled fin. A sheer, glittering, blue piece of fabric. A broken horn. The hilt of a sword. A wooden staff.</p><p>Remnants of the Six's presence.</p><p>Noctis grew angry upon seeing them here. He screamed out in anger, demanding the Gods show themselves. When they did not, the man turned to the Crystal in his rage. He yelled at it, threatened it, even attacked it. His blade bounced off with no damage being done to the heart of Eos.</p><p>And still nothing happened. No voices spoke and nothing tried to stop him.</p><p>It seemed as if even the Gods were absent. Perhaps Noctis was well and truly left alone in an empty world.</p><p>Noctis then attempted to call out to the Kings, his father most of all. But none heeded his call.</p><p>The man collapsed again, his despair now overwhelming as the last of his hopes died. He wished so much that all of what he endured after the dawn was just a nightmare. He had no answers as to what had occurred and it did not seem as if he would be receiving any. The emptiness he'd felt these long months was ever present and painful. Knowing that his friends were dead made every second of this life agony.</p><p>Perhaps he was dead, Noctis thought to himself. And this was his afterlife, a punishment from the Gods. If so, it was a cruel one. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was getting too long and I was taking too long so I am splitting it up. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Only the Chosen can save our Star and its inhabitants," The Messenger stated as she stood before the Chosen King's three companions. The faces of the three humans clearly showed their despair and desperation. Humanity was losing against the Darkness.</p><p>"There must be something we can do. There <em>has</em> to be," the desperation in Promto's voice was evident to all. The three friends could not find Noctis even after months of searching. Gentiana revealed to them Noctis was alive and well in Insomnia but never once had he come to them. They'd called out for him, begged even, but their friend avoided them.</p><p>When Gentiana first arrived to reveal that Noctis fled from his duty, the King's companions could not believe it. Noctis would never do such a thing, they denied. But as time passed, they realized the truth of the Messenger's words. Noctis had in fact abandoned them all.</p><p>It had hurt… It still did. Maybe if Noctis had come to his friends at least, they could have talked about it. Maybe Prompto would find it in himself to understand. But Noctis never had.</p><p>"Can't you choose someone else? Like me? I'll do it!" Prompto begged. He was afraid of dying of course. But what else could he do? If he could prevent the death around him, he would, no matter the cost to himself. The people were dying. The friends he'd made over these ten years, the people he'd met... Most had perished already. And Cindy…</p><p>The blonde man shook the thought of the Hammerhead mechanic from his mind. He didn't want to think of her right now. That wound was still raw. And what he might feel was nothing compared to Gladio.</p><p>The Shield stood with them but it was as if he was not all there. Gladio's head was down, eyes downcast. He hadn't spoken, or even eaten, much at all these last few days. It was like he was a zombie, all life gone from him. Both Ignis and Prompto were worried.</p><p>The Messenger was quiet after Prompto's outburst. She opened her mouth to speak but then hesitated. Ignis noticed her reaction.</p><p>"There's something," Ignis stated.</p><p>"Whatever it is, please tell us," Prompto implored.</p><p>Gladio did not say anything but he raised his head to look at the Messenger. Gentiana looked conflicted but then spoke.</p><p>"A last resort. It is not… Ideal," the voice of the Messenger was always so serene and calm despite their dire situation.</p><p>The Starscourge continued to take over everything little by little. There were not many places left that were free of its influence. Alitissa had fallen as had any strongholds in Tenebrae. Whatever people survived were likely hiding out in any kinds of shelters they could find. They might be able to survive for a while that way. Lestallum seemed to be one of the last places left with a larger population of humans but it was not faring well.</p><p>The Daemons had grown out of control since Ardyn had been defeated, maybe because they had felt threatened without him. But nothing had come of that. Soon, the Messenger had told them, the Accursed would return in his physical form. If he returned, Ardyn would consume the rest of this world in Darkness at the behest of the corruption.</p><p>"So there is another way?" Ignis sounded hopeful. But he knew there must be something to it if the Messenger had not spoken about it until now.</p><p>"What would we need to do?" Gladio finally spoke, his voice hoarse. He'd suffered through too much tragedy in the last few weeks. First it had been his girlfriend. A single power outage, for just a brief minute, had been enough to allow the Daemons entry into Lestallum. It had been the woman's death sentence. Gladio had been looking for Noctis at the time. He returned to find that they had already cremated his girlfriend's body. Just a week later he'd accidentally learned from a friend she'd been expecting and had been planning on telling him as soon as he came back.</p><p>And now, just three days prior, Iris had just been killed attempting to protect her friends. She'd failed, the only survivor making it to Lestallum only to perish the next day from the Scourge. He'd only been a kid, barely sixteen. He'd screamed as the disease spread through his body and he eventually vanished in a cloud of miasma. Somewhere, another Daemon likely arose.</p><p>Gladio had been unable to handle the deaths of those he loved. He had raged against the injustice of it all, screaming himself hoarse at the world and even Noctis for dooming them to this. He was bitter. He felt his life as a King's shield had been wasted. He'd protected not a King, but a coward. He would have died for Noctis in an instant as was his duty. He would have taken his place if he could have. Anything to save his friends and family from such a miserable fate.</p><p>Ignis too had lost many friends. He and Monica spent a fair bit of time together, discussing rations and how to make the best use of them to feed so many hungry mouths. She'd been slaughtered just a few weeks ago. Cor too had finally been taken down, losing his title as the Immortal two days prior. All the glaives Ignis fed and helped train over these many years were gone. Looking back on them all, Ignis felt such sorrow.</p><p>All three of the King's companions had lost pretty much everyone they knew over these last ten years, most in the months after Noctis abandoned them. Every life had been a blow to their hearts. They had once survived on hope that the Darkness would not last. That they would be saved from it. But now that hope had been crushed.</p><p>"Whatever it is, we'll do it," Prompto promised when Gentiana remained quiet. "We're dead anyway. The Daemons have gone berserk. Noct… Noct's not coming to help us."</p><p>They had suffered under the darkness for ten years. They couldn't take it anymore. This was not how humans should live. They needed the light once more.</p><p>"We can't live like this. Food has pretty much run out. Our defences are almost gone. The people are rioting in our last stronghold. There's no rule of law... There's almost nothing left to save," Gladio bitterly added.</p><p>Lestallum had pretty much fallen already. The stronghold was done for. Perhaps there may be a chance for it but they needed Noctis for that. And he was nowhere to be found.</p><p>"The price of this will be death," Gentiana finally spoke, her voice ominous. "Not of one but of all. Even the Gods will not be spared in this. A death of memories awaits them. They shall rise once more but they will not be the same… The one you see before you will also be no more, her memories erased."</p><p>Gentiana's eyes opened then, staring into the eyes of the Chosen's companions, "yet this path may still not succeed. It may all be for naught and the Star will remain barren forevermore."</p><p>The three men hesitated at her answer, shocked at the price.</p><p>"Give us some time. Noctis may rise up to fulfill his duty yet. We must attempt to find him again," Ignis finally proposed. "If we do not… This may very well be the only option left to us, if only to allow life to continue on."</p><p>"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Prompto gulped. Everything would die? Would such a price be worth it then?</p><p>Gladio said nothing, seemingly almost uncaring.</p><p>"The Messenger prays that you will succeed. She too, does not desire what will come if the Chosen does not heed his Calling," Gentiana said and then disappeared from in front of them.</p><hr/><p>They didn't find Noctis. They didn't even manage to make it to Insomnia. The Daemons were too powerful, too frenzied.</p><p>It seemed there was no other option left.</p><p>"There's no other choice, is there?" Prompto sniffled, eyes wet as he leaned his head back against the wall. He was bandaged up, hiding the claw marks that covered his skin. He'd been lucky to make it back to Lestallum alive. All three of them had. Their journey ended with the friends dragging themselves back home while every other person who'd tagged along with them had been killed.</p><p>Gentiana was here again. Just to let them know the Gods were going through with their final option. The death of all. All in the hopes that the Starscourge would be defeated and life would continue after them.</p><p>"The world can be saved still," Ignis said, wincing as he shifted to a position that would hopefully ease the aching in his body. "If this works, perhaps those that come after us will not make the same mistakes."</p><p>"If they are anything like us they would," Gladio scoffed.</p><p>"The Messenger would like to apologize. She grieves for what will be lost. For others and for herself," Gentiana bowed her head before she left.</p><hr/><p>The three friends stayed in the building they'd chosen as their shelter as finally Lestallum fell to the Daemons. They could hear the screams of the people mixed in with the roar of the monsters. If they were not so hurt, they may have tried to help. But they could do little in their state. And perhaps it was the despair taking over that they did not even attempt to get up.</p><p>All they could wait for was death, either by the hands of the Daemons or by whatever path the Gods were soon to take.</p><p>"... Think I'll see my parents again?" Prompto asked, his voice a whisper. He paused, and then said a little louder, "Cindy too. And Aranea. And… Maybe the little girl who was always excited for my pictures. I miss her. I miss them all."</p><p>That little girl had always been able to put a smile on Prompto's face with her optimism and cheerfulness. She'd been killed though, as had everyone else he knew in this place save the two men currently beside him. Maybe Aranea had survived but he hadn't seen her since Biggs and Wedge died. She'd gone off without a goodbye and never returned.</p><p>"I want to see Iris. And my dad," Gladio finally spoke up after a minute of silence, "and Cor. He owes me money. He was supposed to last till the end."</p><p>"I wonder if I will see my Uncle," Ignis mused despite the fear he was feeling. One that was enveloping all of them in that room. "And the late King. He always treated me much like a father would. I never did tell him how much I appreciated his guidance. And perhaps I will finally get to see the parents I was given no opportunity to know."</p><p>There was a sudden thump at the door that interrupted the friends. A growl, low and sinister, erupted from somewhere outside. Something waited outside their door. A faint scream then rang out, perhaps another person falling to the Daemons.</p><p>Prompto shuddered and scooted his body towards his friends. The three of them moved together until they were side by side. Prompto latched onto the hands of the other two as another loud thump echoed in the room. The door began to splinter under the strength of the beast waiting for them outside.</p><p>"This... Is the end then?" Prompto could feel the panic growing inside him. He didn't want to die like this. Torn apart by some monster.</p><p>"I suppose it is," Ignis whispered and then added, "... I am glad I had the opportunity to get to know the both of you. I regret things must end this way."</p><p>"I feel the same. You guys are pretty alright," Gladio added with a sad smile, "I wish things could be different for us. My kid would have had some awesome uncles."</p><p>"You guys…" Prompto responded, feeling a tear fall down his cheek. "Thank you both for being my friend. I'm so grateful you guys were in my life. I could have never become the person I am today without you.. Or Noct."</p><p>"If there is anything after this... I guess we'll see him there. He's gonna have groveling to do. I don't hate him but..." Gladio trailed off, unsure of how to explain his feelings.</p><p>"I think I understand. I could never hate him. Disappointed though, yes," Ignis sighed, running a hand through his hair. A nervous habit he'd rid himself at one point as it would ruin his hair.</p><p>"He should have come to us. It would have been nice to see him, at least once," Prompto added softly and then said to the man that was not here. "I wish you'd come, Noct..."</p><p>The three men flinched when the door was hit again, splintering even further. The Daemon roared, trying to fit its head through the widening gap. The men in the room could see it's eyes, staring directly at them. It would reach them soon.</p><p>Before the men could move to make a pathetic attempt at defending themselves, the Daemon whimpered and retreated. It was a bit of a surprise when it stopped its assault of the door and things became quiet.</p><p>The men felt something, similar to a pulling sensation. They began to feel tired, like the energy was being sucked out of them. Was this the work of the Astrals?</p><p>"I'm scared…" Prompto said, as his eyes became heavy. The urge to sleep was becoming too strong for him to resist.</p><p>"As am I," Ignis admitted.</p><p>A sigh, then Gladio's voice, "same but… Maybe we'll see them all again. Hopefully somewhere without the Darkness. In a place where we are not constantly living in fear."</p><p>The men became silent then, terrified but accepting their upcoming demise. They still wished so fervently that things could have turned out differently for this world. They held each other's hands tighter, finding comfort in the presence of one another, as their eyes closed. They did not open again.</p><hr/><p>And so Noctis found himself in a world where he could live. Where he did not have to offer himself up for Eos. Where he could do whatever he wished. The only cost of his desire being all life on Eos.</p><p>Still unaware of what went on, Noctis continued his search for signs of life. But his search would yield nothing no matter where he looked.</p><p>Years passed and the world began to dry up. Grasslands and forests became deserts. Buildings crumbled and the world became covered in dust. </p><p>No life was ever found by Noctis, other than his own.</p><p>The King of Eos lost count of the years that passed. He screamed, he shouted, he begged, he apologized, he cried. Nothing answered him and none of his desires ever came to pass. The man wondered if this was how Ardyn felt in his own seclusion. But Noctis was alone longer, <em>far</em> longer than the Accursed was.</p><p>The sun became a source of anger for Noctis. He began to shun it, preferring to linger in the darkness. He cursed it and everything it had cost to bring it back.</p><p>The Chosen's life was a long one, thanks to the remnants of the Crystal's power that lingered within him. No matter what he did, he could not pass into the Beyond. Like Ardyn, his body would return after a time. He would once again awaken in the barren world no matter how much he wished otherwise. It was as if he was barred entry into eternal rest. All he desired was to follow his friends into death, but to no avail. When he now wished to die, the world rejected him.</p><p>The man went mad from his grief and loneliness. Thousands of years passed. By then, the man could barely speak, barely remember his friends or his past life. He began to believe this had always been his life. That the world had never looked like anything else but a barren wasteland.</p><p>Noctis continued to search, but he forgot what he was looking for.</p><hr/><p>One day, far, far into the future, the Crystal finally awakened from its dormant state. Light began to suffuse its being and it's unearthly azure glow returned. It had finally recovered.</p><p>One again, souls could pass into the Beyond from the mortal realm. The Crystal began to seek out the last of its power, draining the life from the only living creature left on Eos. The being did not struggle, but embraced his approaching demise. Noctis just closed his eyes in relief as he felt his body give in.</p><p>The Chosen King's soul returned to the Crystal and was ushered into the Beyond. And with it the last remnants of power the Stone needed returned to it.</p><p>The Crystal shone bright, casting a wave of light across Eos. With it came a brief rain that covered the world. From this life giving water, the first hints of life began to erupt from where it had once been barren.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>In a place full of life, where grasses, trees and flowers grew as far as the eyes could see, where friends and family awaited him, Noctis awoke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Chosen looked at many people around him. He could not recall who they were but recognized that they were familiar to him. A man, an older one with silver in his hair and kind green eyes, knelt down beside him. He placed a hand on his shoulder and somehow Noctis felt as if things would be better now.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Eons upon eons later, the Six Gods re-emerged into the world of Eos, reborn anew. The planet was lush with greenery and full of new kind of life. The Astrals held no memories of their previous lives or of humanity. The development they'd undergone as their previous iterations was undone. Their growth, their feelings, their past selves. It was all erased from their minds.</p><p>Shiva was once again a God holding no care for the creatures below her. She had lost the ability to love that had only taken root thanks to Ifrit's kindness in another life. When betrayal had hardened her heart, the last Oracle had thawed it. But even those memories of that young woman were gone. Ifrit too, felt nothing but brief curiosity at the mortal creatures. A time in the future, he may once again make the same mistakes.</p><p>The Gods knew of humanity. They knew the history of their planet thanks to the Crystal and glimpsed the beings they were once. However, they no longer had the ability to feel what their previous selves felt or even recall any experiences. They had regressed to a time before humanity had changed them, for better or for worse.</p><p>All they felt was a need to fulfill their duty. To watch over Eos and the creatures that inhabited it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wasn't quite able to write something for Noctis's birthday but I at least got this done for today. Happy belated Birthday, Noctis!</p><p>Also, sorry Noctis. This actually might be the most tragic thing I've written so far for you. But no one really had a great time in this.</p><p>If anyone is curious, I am still working on finishing all of my posted WIPs. I have the outline done for the last chapter of Switch. Might not be done for quite a while yet though.</p><p>A fair bit of the last/next chapter of Revenge, Humanity and Family was finished but for differing reasons, the entirety of all three need to be redone and I just don't have the drive to do that. Hopefully one day. :/</p><p>I have some ideas for a continuation for Guardian and Voices so I've been mulling over what to write with those. I still want to redo and expand The Accursed and have occasionally been looking back on that. I also have about four other one-chapter stories started and might post those someday.</p><p>There is a lot of stuff I want to work on but I don't have much time, especially lately. Hopefully I can get some of these done though!</p><p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>